


Сквозь омуты

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R, surrealistically
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Тьма тянется к свету, но свет постепенно меркнет. Они растворяются друг в друге – и тогда наступают сумерки.***Просто сюрная зарисовка.





	

Именно в душные и влажные летние ночи им хотелось заниматься сексом. На кровати с отсыревшими простынями, под открытым настежь окном. Все равно уснуть не представлялось возможным.  
Сбитые подушки, скомканное одеяло. Два тяжело дышащих человека. Кожа к коже, липкой от пота. Муторное ощущение, комок где-то в груди, а во рту кисло, словно тошнило. Секс не приносил удовольствия. Впрочем, разочарования тоже. Просто выматывал до предела, помогая уснуть. Лучшее снотворное, после которого они проваливались в глубокое забытьё без снов, без мыслей, без чувств.  
  
Когда небо укрывали грузные, низкие тучи, казалось – упадёт, раздавит. И на грудь давило что-то свинцовое, как если бы они стояли в воде.  
– Скоро мимо нас будут плавать рыбы, – черные маслянистые глаза Саске глядели куда-то мимо неба.  
– И что?  
– Ничего. Тогда нас не будет.  
Из их странных диалогов давно ушла тоска. Мысль о том, что их не станет, уже не пугала. Только иногда вспыхивало в выцветших голубых глазах Наруто что-то похожее на боль, но и оно быстро стиралось серым смирением.  
Они были одиноки друг с другом, но уже не могли порознь.  
  
В темноте иногда тяжело дышать. Кажется, что она наваливается со всех сторон, проникает внутрь, выдавливая воздух из лёгких, не давая вдохнуть. Тьма была похожа на бездонный омут, затягивала, манила, обещая лживый покой под своим покровом. Длинный-длинный сон.  
Он слишком долго всматривался в глубину, не замечая, как его тянет вниз. А когда понимал, что происходит – было уже поздно.  
Наруто просыпался, задыхаясь. Смотрел на Саске, спящего рядом, вслушивался в тихое, почти неслышное дыхание, понимая...  
  
Раньше между ними была дружба – горькая, отравленная предательством. Был долг, разбавленный ещё не растраченным тогда сопереживанием. Была любовь – тлеющие угли и угарный газ. Наруто знал, что если им дышать слишком долго, можно уснуть и не проснуться.  
Любовь – они убивали друг друга.  
Долг – наверное, так было нужно.  
Дружба – на этом пути они были вместе.  
Тьма Саске засыпала, становясь податливо-мягкой, убаюкивающей.  
Свет Наруто блек, превращаясь в холодные серые сумерки.  
  
Дни сливались один с другим. Они тянулись, превращаясь в подобие безвременья. Иногда им казалось, что новый день уже никогда не наступит.  
  
– За облаками звезды, – Саске не смотрел на небо, – многих уже нет, но мы все равно их видим.  
Цунаде сказала, что Учиха сумасшедший.  
– Мы видим их свет... но и он потухнет, – продолжал Саске, – а небо все равно не изменится. Кто запомнит, где была сгоревшая звезда?  
Цунаде сказала, что Учиха давно перестал мыслить ясно. Наруто не верил.  
Саске прекрасно понимал происходящее, просто видел с изнанки.  
  
Только душными и влажными летними ночами им удавалось заглянуть за край друг друга. Больно, тяжело, но необходимо. Словно идти против течения по каменистому дну к желанному берегу.  
Тьма впускала в себя, расступаясь. Грелась в лучах заходящего солнца, впитывая свет и успокаиваясь.  
Потом они падали в забытьё. Наруто словно растворялся во тьме, которая больше не пугала. А Саске не снилось, что он тянется к солнечным бликам на морской глади сквозь толщу воды.  
В такие моменты они были едины.  
И где-то в глубине сознания приходило понимание, что их дорога не закончится пустотой.  
  
Дождь стучал по скату крыши, падал в распахнутое окно, холодными брызгами оседая на ещё горячей коже.  
– Как легко дышать... – Наруто откинул со лба Саске прядь волос, – я думал, что это никогда не кончится.  
– Скоро утро...  
– Пора спать?  
– Да, – он поудобнее устроил голову на плече Наруто, – ну... спокойной ночи?  
– Нет, с добрым утром.  
Наруто улыбался. Впервые за долгое время. Саске запомнил эту улыбку.  
  
Первые лучи солнца ворвались в комнату мягким жёлтым светом. Пробежались по стенам, стирая мимолётную влагу, разогнали пыльную темноту из углов и улеглись на пустой постели, среди скомканных простыней.  
Так началось новое утро нового дня.


End file.
